baseballfandomcom-20200222-history
Putout
In baseball statistics, a putout (denoted by PO or fly ball when appropriate) is given to a defensive player who records an out by one of the following methods: * Tagging a runner with the ball when they are not touching a base * Catching a batted or thrown ball and tagging a base to put out a batter or runner * Catching a thrown ball and tagging a base to record an out on an appeal play * Catching a third strike cleanly without the need to throw to first base to retire the batter. * Catching a batted ball on the fly * Being positioned closest to a runner called out for interference All-time single season records First base # Jiggs Donahue: 1,846 (1907) # George Kelly: 1,759 (1920) # Phil Todt: 1,755 (1926) # Wally Pipp: 1,710 (1926) # Jiggs Donahue: 1,697 (1906) # Candy LaChance: 1,691 (1904) # Tom Jones: 1,687 (1907) # Ernie Banks: 1,682 (1965) # Wally Pipp: 1,667 (1922) # Lou Gehrig: 1,662 (1927) Career # Jake Beckley: 23709 # Cap Anson: 21695 # Ed Konetchy: 21361 # Eddie Murray: 21255 # Charlie Grimm: 20711 # Stuffy McInnis: 19962 # Mickey Vernon: 19808 # Jake Daubert: 19634 # Lou Gehrig: 19510 # Joe Kuhel: 19386 Second base # Bid McPhee: 529 (1886) # Bobby Grich: 484 (1974) # Bucky Harris: 483 (1922) # Nellie Fox: 478 (1956) # Lou Bierbauer: 472 (1889) # Billy Herman: 466 (1933) # Bill Wambsganss: 463 (1924) # Cub Stricker: 461 (1887) # Buddy Myer: 460 (1935) # Bill Sweeney: 459 (1912) Shortstop # Donie Bush: 425 (Detroit Tigers, 1914) # Hughie Jennings: 425 (Baltimore Orioles League, 1895) # Joe Cassidy: 408 (Washington Senators, 1905) # Rabbit Maranville: 407 (Boston Braves, 1914) # Dave Bancroft: 405 (New York Giants, 1922) # Eddie Miller: 405 (Boston Braves, 1940) # Monte Cross: 404 (Philadelphia Phillies, 1898) # Dave Bancroft: 396 (New York Giants, 1921) # Mickey Doolan: 395 (Philadelphia Phillies, 1906) # Buck Weaver: 392 (Chicago White Sox, 1913) Third base # Denny Lyons: 255 (Philadelphia Athletics, 1887) # Jimmy Williams: 251 (Pittsburgh Pirates, 1899) # Jimmy Collins: 251 (Boston Beaneaters League, 1900) # Jimmy Collins: 243 (Boston Beaneaters League, 1898) # Willie Kamm: 243 (Chicago White Sox, 1928) # Willie Kamm: 236 (Chicago White Sox, 1927) # Frank Baker: 233 (Philadelphia Athletics, 1913) # Bill Coughlin: 232 (Washington Senators, 1901) # Ernie Courtney: 229 (Philadelphia Phillies, 1905) # Jimmy Austin: 228 (St. Louis Browns, 1911) Pitcher # Dave Foutz: 57 (1886) # Tony Mullane: 54 (1882) # George Bradley: 50 (1876) # Guy Hecker: 50 (1884) # Mike Boddicker: 49 (1984) # Larry Corcoran: 47 (1884) # Al Spalding: 45 (1876) # Ted Breitenstein: 45 (1895) # Jim Devlin: 44 (1876) # Dave Foutz: 44 (1887) # Bill Hutchison: 44 (1890) Catcher # Johnny Edwards: 1,135 (Houston Astros 1969) # Russell Martin: 1,065 (Los Angeles Dodgers 2007) # Mike Piazza: 1,055 (Los Angeles Dodgers 1996) # Dan Wilson: 1,050 (Seattle Mariners 1997) # Mike Piazza: 1,045 (Los Angeles Dodgers 1997) # Michael Barrett: 1,035 (Chicago Cubs 2004) # Jason Kendall: 1,015 (Pittsburgh Pirates 1998) # Paul LoDuca: 1,014 (Los Angeles Dodgers 2003) # Johnny Edwards: 1,008 (Cincinnati Reds 1963) # Jason Kendall: 998 (Pittsburgh Pirates 2004) Left field # Joe Vosmik: 432 (Cleveland Indians, 1932) # Rickey Henderson: 407 (Oakland Athletics, 1980) # Elmer Valo: 395 (Philadelphia Athletics, 1949) # Ralph Kiner: 390 (Pittsburgh Pirates, 1947) # Bobby Veach: 384 (Detroit Tigers, 1921) # Ben Oglivie: 384 (Milwaukee Brewers, 1980) # Ralph Kiner: 382 (Pittsburgh Pirates, 1948) Center field # Taylor Douthit: 547 (1928) # Richie Ashburn: 538 (1951) # Richie Ashburn: 514 (1949) # Chet Lemon: 512 (1977) # Dwayne Murphy: 507 (1980) # Dom DiMaggio: 503 (1948) # Richie Ashburn: 503 (1956) # Richie Ashburn: 502 (1957) # Richie Ashburn: 496 (1953) # Richie Ashburn: 495 (1958) Right field #Babe Ruth: 392 (1932) # Al Kaline: 387 (1961) # Ichiro Suzuki: 381 (2005) # Ichiro Suzuki: 379 (2004) See also * Assist (baseball) Category:Statistics